Terra's Dragon
by KrZDragon
Summary: Once all planets with life had Guardian Scouts. Now only one system had all of its guardians at full power, even as more were born of the cauldron. Once earth was filled with magic, then children of chaos destroyed it all and in order to survive the magic slept and the creatures changed. Endymion's crystal has sounded the call, they have begun to awake. (OC is just Addam W.)
1. A Call in Dreams

**So I'm finally posting this on FF! Its also on Ao3 under _KrZDragon _so if you'd rather go over there go for it. This will be a mass post of the first five chapters. I update randomly and sporadically so no promises on the next chapter.**

* * *

I woke up with a pounding in my head, an urge deep in my chest to just **go. **There was somewhere that I have to be, somewhere important…but where? What is this feeling? Why am I having it. I took a deep breath then another before falling back onto my normal coping mechanism

I wrote about the feeling I woke with then started trying to process and understand what was happening. I was thankful for the tablet that Coran had given me when we first came here. All my real journals in a chest in my room at the Garrison, and the only reason I wasn't back there at the time was because I was worried about Keith and checking on him when we found Shiro, and why did I go along!?

Shaking my head to get the thoughts out, there was no reason to get upset about something I had already done, even if staying would mean I could be with master. Master? Where had that thought come from?

Groaning I laid back down on the bed and stared at my dark ceiling, just waiting for sleep to come back and claim me. Better to sleep than to think. But, sleep never came.

I'm not sure what time I awoke, or how long I was awake after, but I finally seemed to focus back onto reality when a knock sounded on my door.

"Come in" I called, not wanting to move and the door slid open soundlessly to reveal Shiro. "The Teleduv is ready…did you sleep at all last night?" he asked, and I sat up staring at him in confusing "why?" "because your tablet is right next to you and your glasses are on." His eyebrows curved in worry but all I could think about was '_how dare he try to scold me. Only master can scold me_' and I shook my head, there it was again. Those weird, intrusive thoughts. "You okay?" he asked, and I nodded rubbing my eyes under the glasses "I'm fine, I just couldn't stop thinking." He gave me a soft smile that made that old familiar warmth curl in my chest "come on Adam, lets get to work" he turned around allowing the door to slide shut and leaving me back in the dark of the room.

I had a bad feeling in my stomach, something was happening to me and I didn't know what.


	2. Losing a Paladin and Finding a Question

**So I'm finally posting this on FF! Its also on Ao3 under _KrZDragon _so if you'd rather go over there go for it. This will be a mass post of the first five chapters. I update randomly and sporadically so no promises on the next chapter.**

* * *

Shiro went missing and I felt like clawing out the eyes of every single person on the crew, at least until someone outside of the ship made a comment on the Blades of Marmora being Galra and Keith would tense up. Then I felt like rending those aliens apart piece by piece.

Of course, Keith wasn't there often, he spent all his time looking for Shiro. I understood, the need to keep going and find him, only it wasn't Shiro who I wanted to find. I just didn't know who I did want to find.

I pushed myself into learning Galran and Altean to help run and fix the ships, to ignore the want in my chest and the weird things happening. I could barely talk aloud now, not because it was physically impossible but because I just seemed to forget constantly that I could. I even got Coran to give me a check-up, I was fine, so fine that I didn't need my glasses anymore. My first day without them only Lance noticed, no one else did until Hunk kind of froze in the middle of a meeting "Adam did you lose your glasses?" My lips quirked in response "nope, don't need them." They all looked at me oddly until Coran spoke up "Oh! Your eyes healed!" this time it was Pidge who snorted, and Hunk responded, "Coran human eyes doesn't really heal from something like bad eye-sight, not unless surgery is preformed" they all looked at me and I shook my head "no surgery, just don't need them anymore" "weird" Pidge responded

It was one of the better days with the crew after Shiro went missing, other than with Lance. Everything with Lance seemed to get better, he seemed less jumpy and uncomfortable around me. Keith, on the other hand, just got testier and more upset with me. He seemed to think I was abandoning Shiro "you already did once!" he yelled at one point, and I should be upset. I should have argued, but he was right.

I chose to leave Shiro when he chose to go to Kerberos and now, now I was upset because he was important to me. He just wasn't the most important.

When Keith started to pilot Black and Blue refused Lance I was…confused. Why would the lions refuse the pilots they chose? How could they give such trust, form such a bond then just…severe it!? Bonds formed were so freaking important! So precious and valuable and sacred! I avoided everyone for days afterwards, knowing that I would probably yell at them for desecrating such a sacred thing.

Finally, Shiro came back, things would go back to normal. Only, they didn't. Black refused him, pissing me off even more, and then once he did Keith went to the Blade of Marmora. Now I was upset for a whole different reason, one that I again didn't understand. I knew that Keith had his reasons and right to leave the Paladins like he did, but I couldn't stop the rage at the abandonment of his clan. I couldn't stop the aggression I felt when I saw Kolivan or one of the others, they stole a member of the clan and one of my treasures!

I would have to avoid everyone for days when I got like that, when I had those thoughts of rage and master and treasure. My room became off limits to everyone, and I became almost…reclusive, even when I was in the same room as everyone else.

Then Lotor joined the Coalition and I felt quite annoyed after the whole battle. Yeah, I helped pilot one of the repurposed Galra battle ships, but I felt trapped and useless. After they let him out Lotor came to speak with me. He came to my room and entered. "Adam, I believe, I wish to speak to you." My first reaction was a snarl and pushing out of the room, and against the wall across from it "ah" he made a surprised sound…maybe at the fact I basically picked him up? I had been getting stronger than ever before. "I seemed to overstep a boundary, apologies." I just kept snarling and pushing my fingers into his neck ready to rip out his throat "I had questions that I thought you best to answer" I paused in my snarling, finally snapping out of what ever sort of trance I had gone into. It still took me a few minutes to open my mouth and another few moments to get myself to actually speak in words "no. stay out and away. Hurt them and I will kill you." I let go and went back to my room locking it behind me. He put me on edge and seemed to make the intrusive thoughts even worse.

Afterwards things only seemed to get worse, until I was practically clawing at the walls. I wanted to leave. The clan was fine, and they were valuable and my treasures '_I really have to stop thinking of them like that. What am I? Some sort of dragon?_' but I didn't belong here '_does any human really belong in space?_' and I had to get to master, who knows what danger he could be in! '_Who even is master!? Why is this all I can think about when I'm upset!' _


	3. Different and they Know

**So I'm finally posting this on FF! Its also on Ao3 under _KrZDragon _so if you'd rather go over there go for it. This will be a mass post of the first five chapters. I update randomly and sporadically so no promises on the next chapter.**

* * *

**_Fire not from my throat! Blood! Mortals dying like flies. Master, where was master!? The witch! How dare she show herself to me! How dare she try and tell me that I should serve her! She who took master's brothers, she who sought to kill my master's mate! She who desired to lay claim to my master! I roared my rage and lashed out, destroying her minions when she caught me. The chains! They burned as they pierced my scales. She dragged me to a place cold and dark, master's brothers were chained below me, I could see them, smell them, hear them. She hurt them and then she bound their souls and used their bodies like puppets. I roared in anger and outrage, HOW DARE SHE, but she left me there, chained, hurt, and bleeding. Needing to go to master's side but being unable. Then I felt it. PIERCING! AGONY! MASTER! NOOOOOO!_**

I awoke in a cold sweat, sitting up from the couch I had fallen asleep on. That horrible ache that had come with the first dream at the very beginning was back and even worse than before. Master I have to get to master! I stood on shaky legs when a metal hand grabbed my shoulder to steady and stop me. I wrenched away growling angry that someone would dare try and stop me! "Dude what the quiznack is wrong with you!?" a voice asked and broke through the cacophony of my thoughts, just enough that I could take notice of the room. All five paladins were in the room, Coran and Lotor no where to be seen, and looking at me with a range of emotions from worry to almost…fear. Hunk was afraid of me? I wouldn't hurt the little mortal as long he stayed out of my way, he should know that. _'should he know that? Why call him mortal?' _

"I mean you don't even talk all that much anymore" it was Pidge who spoke before and was speaking now, Siro placed him hand back on my shoulder trying to get me to sit down "you woke up distressed, breath and sit." He told me. I snarled, loud and angry and they all froze. How dare these puny little mortals dare try and tell **me **what to do! These tiny little things!? They were truly trying to get in his way!? "Maybe you should have Coran check you." Hunk suggested as Shiro began to press pressure on my arm so I would sit. I slapped away his hand. Shiro looked at me with such hurt, and suddenly I wasn't angry anymore.

I was still upset. But, I had hurt someone he cared about, maybe not physically but emotionally, and while they were no where in the place they had been before Kerberos he still cared for Shiro dearly. What was wrong me? Finally I was able to calm down and focus enough to speak "I'm sorry. I've just been…" I trailed off I didn't know how to explain. "I'm sorry" I finished before moving past them all and leaving.

I headed straight to the star deck. I needed to breath. To focus and calm myself. To figure this out. It was getting worse. Like there was a whole 'nother creature in my head. It wasn't a person, I could tell that much, but it was something…not me.

I stared out into the stars. It had been so long since I flew through the sky _'I flew not even a weak ago helping evacuate a planet as Voltron fought' _and it had been **so long **since I had seen my master. Since I had curled around him, providing him with warmth and _'when had I ever done that in my life?' _

The door opened and I turned, dreading seeing Shiro. It wasn't Shiro, it was Lance. I was honestly surprised. We had grown closer when Shiro vanished, but once he came back Lance returned to avoiding me and looking at me almost guiltily. Now he stood behind me, his sneaker rubbing a spot on the floor and taking a deep breath before looking up and meeting my eyes. "feeling better?" he asked softly

I could ignore him, or lie to him, but I was honestly a bit tired of dealing with this on my own. I finally decided to answer him honestly.

"not really, but I feel calmer." _'hey I responded almost immediately! Great' _he came closer until he was right behind me and I turned to put him in front of me. "so…" he paused as if not sure how to voice what he wanted to say "you have been acting odd." I nodded in agreement and he continued "at first I thought maybe being in space was getting to you, cause its been getting to me and you weren't even a pilot training to visit space, but it doesn't seem like that is all. Cause this has been going on for a long time, since like before Shiro vanished on us, and I thought maybe it was only continuing cause you missed him and were worried about him yet its still happening, if not getting worse." He spilled out quickly and almost to fast because it took me a minute to fully process and understand what he was saying. Once I did I responded with another nod, letting him continue. It just felt right to let someone else go through what I had been doing and seeing it from their view.

"and you've stopped talking, not like full on stopped, but you have stopped talking as much and it seems to take you a long time to respond verbally like you have to remember how to speak or something." I could understand how Hunk and he were such good friends now, they both had tendencies to word vomit when working through things.

"then you've gotten really territorial about your room, even Shiro isn't allowed there. And you've gotten king of condescending, not like 'I'm better than you' but more like 'your so tiny and cute' like an adult with a toddler. Then of course you have been really snappy with the Blade and Lotor, not that I don't understand Lotor even I don't really trust him. Weird thing is Shiro does, he's been acting odd too. Then just now you had that reaction. I mean you were practically screaming in your sleep and when you awoke you looked animalistic and ready to tear us all apart. Even Shiro, and you didn't even let him help you sit."

I blinked, there was something off. "you keep mentioning Shiro." I cut in and he froze, a blush coloring his tanned skin '_very pretty skin_' "well, I mean, he is your fiancé" he finally answered his eyes training to the floor, but I shook my head "was, he was my fiancé. I may have come with you all but Shiro and I never restarted what we had, and I don't want to." '_I really don't want to_'

I looked me almost judgmentally, "why?" he asked and I shrugged trying to figure out how to answer finally I just did "what ever we did have…its not there. Not for me." '_I'm finally talking in full sentences in a conversation and its exhausting_' "oh" I titled my head, studying Lance not only at the moment but from what I could recall of since we got to the castle, it was a lot. There was something about the way he was talking about Shiro, then I realized '_he wants Shiro as his mate!' _"you love him"

A deer in headlight, then he stuttered "I have to go wash my face!" before running out of the room. We barely even spoke about what was bothering me, what was happening to me, but I felt better. More grounded than I have in a while. And it was kind of adorable how flustered he was, like I would be upset with him. Shaking my head I headed back to my den, I wanted to write about what happened, maybe I could figure something new out.


	4. A Small Memory in a Dream

**So I'm finally posting this on FF! Its also on Ao3 under _KrZDragon _so if you'd rather go over there go for it. This will be a mass post of the first five chapters. I update randomly and sporadically so no promises on the next chapter.**

* * *

There is something wrong with me.

I need to leave but I don't know where I need to go. _  
Yes, I do_

I don't know why I'm acting so wrong and thinking in such weird ways.  
_But I've always thought like this, just never with these terms, and never have I acted on my thoughts._

Shiro had returned to us, and as the days passed he and Lance drew closer together, they truly made a lovely couple and would be good mates to each other. They were just reluctant and unsure.  
_ Because Lance thinks he must compare and Shiro thinks he does not deserve. They denied each other and themselves what they longed for. Foolish humans_

Lotor was truly an ally, was starting to become one of the team, perhaps he already was and I was just now warming up to him.  
_I will forever doubt him. I had seen a betrayal once from one who was called friend of another who is dear to me, perhaps, I cannot remember clearly._

Keith had come back and brought his mother with him, though he still would leave for missions from the Blades.  
_ That's better than before, he had returned to the nest and to the hoard._

But still it's all wrong

I don't belong here

There is this need to be elsewhere

There is a fire burning beneath my skin, I want to claw away my human flesh.

And there are the dreams; such horrible _pain, anger, fire, and blood curdling rage filled hateful _dreams and such good sweet _free sky, song filled, soft blue eyes, and words of 'dear heart' _dreams

The answer is in these dreams, I know it.  
But I can't find it, there is no logic to the dreams and no way to understand or interpret them to bring me my long search for answer.

**_A new heaviness in my wings awoke me. Small and soft laid on top of me, dear master, who had fallen beside me to sleep and then rolled over so I was completely covered by his small chest. I didn't like the heaviness, need to get him off, and I was hungry! I wiggled and squirmed, then I began to twist and as my body did my tail did too, and the spiked barb at the end was uncovered and swung. A sound of slicing flesh echoed in my ear slits. No. That was bad. Master was awake, his small body jerking and rolling off me as he clutched his arm. Hi awakening cry of pain had called the guards from outside to begin to come, I could hear their worry. But tears filled eyes as he clutched his arm, blood flowing from the long deep slice, dripping from my barb, filling my nostrils. Wrong. No. Bad. I was bad. I had hurt him! "why?" his voice echoed _**


	5. The Cat Out of the Bag (and back on the

**So I'm finally posting this on FF! Its also on Ao3 under ****_KrZDragon _****so if you'd rather go over there go for it. This will be a mass post of the first five chapters. I update randomly and sporadically so no promises on the next chapter.**

* * *

The entire galaxy seems to be in chaos, Zarkon is somehow still alive and ruling the empire, but more than that a strange occurrence has been happening on many planets. Females calling themselves sailor guardians have been appearing on different planets and claiming the planets under their protection, some even under their rule.

Standing in my usual place of the castle's command deck as Lotor begins to inform us about the planet the paladins would not only offer aid to but a place within the collation.

"This planet is called Mau and considered remote and not very useful even with its close placement in the central empire because centuries before my father began his conquest a great calamity destroyed a majority of the population and killed its queen and the planet soon withered and lost a majority of its vitality. In fact in my curiosity a few centuries ago I compared similar events to every other planet we knew about and learned that all of them, even before they were conquered by the empire, were seemingly dying and running out of resources. Now this seems more pertinent than I originally thought because recently the surviving descendants, a species that looks very human but transforms into almost smaller versions of the lions-"

"cats" Matt cuts in, "they turn into house-cats"

"yes, thank you Matt" Lotor's dry and sarcastic reply draws chuckles from the room but I cannot join in, there is something about his statement, about the planets losing their vitality that pricks something in the dark shadows were my strange dreams and thoughts reside.

"as I was saying," he continues "with the arrival of this sailor guardian not only has the Blade reported that my father's forces stationed on and around the planet were wiped out and the mau have begun to return, but the planet seems to be healing almost."

"because of this we believe that Mau will become a strong ally for the collation but first we need Voltron to establish a connection of peace with them." Allura stood and took control of debrief, "so we will have Shiro, Lotor, and myself introduced ourselves to the Mau and who ever may lead them then we will have the castle set down so that we can hopefully restock supplies and mingle with the locals. Allow them to see us as people they can trust to fight to keep them safe if they should call for us."

Still something persists in my mind, I know something about all this, but what?

Even as we see off Shiro, Lotor, and Allura in the black lion do I try to remember what I could possibly know. Because _it is a memory_. As soon as Black leaves the hanger I hurry off to the training deck. I came here to try and meditate, I've tried so many forms of mediation and inner seeking that I'm not sure what I could do different but I needed to find answers, and so I tried again. This time I tried a method that Krolia had suggested, one that had my body move through a repetitive sequence of movement as the mind let go and thought of nothing but what the body was feeling at the moment.

I went through the self defense steps that I had been learning with the altean battle droid, as I swung the staff and moved in slow deliberate movements I let myself think only of the movements and after time, I don't know how long, I started to think of Nephrite as he trained with not only a sword but a long-poled battle axe.

The memory startled me and I missed a step, I began to chase after the memory but as I tried to recall more the more it slipped away. _Memory not imagination but also instinct_. I began again, this time I closed my eyes, I felt ridiculous, I was basically admitting that I had memories I never experienced. I was acting completely insane, any normal person would have been diagnosed with schizophrenia _but I'm not human, the normality of humans does not apply._

**The sun felt good on my scales as master lay against my neck with his intended mate curled up against him. I was stretched out, aware of master's brothers and the intended mate's protectors, master says to call her Serenity but that is silly she is His. Master was happy, I could feel it in the thrum of our bond, in the pulse of the planet, and in the taste of the wind.**

**As I lay contentedly, I listened idly, picking up the conversations of all the pairs, "does the moon respond to the queen as the earth does to the prince?" Zoisite asked Mercury, his inquisitive nature matched hers well even if she seemed more reserved and colder than he did.  
"not really, if you're in tune enough then you may feel the thrum of the moon's magic but its faint and only grows stronger if near the sacred room or when the queen seems to grow emotional. Every planet responds to its guardian differently, with Endymion being the child of the Earth it would not be all surprising that it responds so easily and readily across the planet, except Endymion is male and should not be so strongly tied to the planet or his crystal. So I'm not sure why there is such a strong response" **

**I could feel myself begin to bristle, how dare the star child of mercury say such things about MY master and Mother Gaia's heir! "perhaps that would be the case, except my prince is ****_born _****of a planet and not from a child of a planet. He is the Gaia-Born, the heir of the crystal of dreams and life. And life is nature and nature **_is_** both creation and destruction. He's just more naturally inclined to the creation part of it all." **

"Hey Adam!" Pidge's voice broke through the memory, I had stopped moving and was simply standing in place with Pidge staring at me from the observation room above the training deck

"The Black Lion is back, they've agreed to allow the castle to rest on Mau while they decide whether or not to join," nodding in understanding I dropped the staff and made my way back to my temporary nest, I think I understand now.

Memories of another life, one where I really was something other than human, something big and scaled. But…could that mean the reason I was remembering was because of the 'master' that I thought of so often? But how? If I was reborn wouldn't that mean that a long time had passed? Was he reborn too? If so, then is he still my master? And even if he is, why am I only remembering now?

OR…I could be completely insane and was just imagining everything and thinking that it was memories but in truth its all in my head. How could I know? _Sailor Guardians, _the term guardian had been mentioned in my memory but are they the same thing?

It seemed only moments before we were all leaving the castle, Coran and Matt elected to stay behind in the castle with Matt ordering Pidge to take photos and notes of all she saw planet-side. For a moment I thought about staying behind as well, there wasn't much of anything I could contribute to the coming alliance talks, but I had to go. There could be answers to everything, I couldn't risk missing them.

We had left the castle and were greeted by a tall woman with white hair highlighted by red and black calico spots. "welcome Voltron Paladins, I am Sailor Mau the Guiding Guardian of the planet Mau." Her clothing seemed to be made of black and white leather; a bodice and flared skirt with a bronze cat-bell attached the collar around her neck, a pair of tall leather boots, and a pair of feline ears and a feline tail both white with the same calico spots as her hair.

Behind Sailor Mau stood four beings, human in body with stripes and spots in their hair and pointed ears. Nothing about them screamed 'alien' they didn't even have the same ears and tail as Sailor Mau did.

Allura smiled brightly "I'm so glad you are willing to work with us against the Galran Empire."

Mau's lips seemed to twitch at those words and her eyes narrowed slightly "Let us talk about this later, this is not a conversation to be had outside."

Allura seemed to catch herself at the subtle reprimand and flushed slightly before straightening the non-existent winkles from her dress and clearing her throat "you are of course correct, my apology." She responded with a prim curtness

Sailor Mau simply turned away "please follow me" and began to walk down an unmarked and unknown path to lead them between trees and rocks "Mau is still healing, regaining its strength and vitality after the eon of being separated from its planetary crystal and thus lifeforce but-"

she was cut off by Hunk's excited question of "like the Balmerra's crystals? Is that what happened to the planet and why you all left?" she side eyed him as Allura rushed to smooth over the perceived affront

"I'm so sorry, sometimes the paladins get excited. They have no real experience in such situations" Sailor Mau's tail flicked as if swatting a fly

"have your paladins not been trained to speak or act in a royal court?" one of the attendants asked curiously

"we have never needed to be" Shiro answered before Allura could, drawing the eyes of the natives even as they continued onwards "we are all from planet earth and are the equivalent of commoners, though most places on earth no longer have a monarchy, and we have never had any sort of need for courtly manners on the battlefield"

The aids seemed to jolt in surprise even as Sailor Mau gave a short laugh that almost mimicked a purr

"a very good point the Black Paladin makes" she said "the battlefield is no place for manners" her eyes trailed to Hunk "take no shame Yellow Paladin, its fairly endearing having someone ask these questions that once were such common knowledge" this caught the whole group off guard

"what do you mean?" Pidge asked the question this time, her eyes gleamed behind her glasses with the prospect of learning something knew.

But I already knew the answer to that question, everyone once knew what a planetary crystal was because that is what kept a planet alive. No, I had a different question to ask but I would wait until I could ask without anyone, event the paladins, overhearing.

"Once, before the Sailor Wars which saw the loss of all but a single system of Sailor Guardians, everyone even the youngest commoner knew the power of their Guardian is what kept the very planet alive. Without a guardian eventually the planet dies, some die faster than others." She trailed off for a moment before changing the subject completely "but that is not for now, I want you to take in Mau as it is now."

She said nothing else as they walked and her aids only answered certain questions about what was currently happening on the planet. They would see children and adults who would all stop and give excited bows to Sailor Mau and wave, there was also a great deal of cats wandering about and talking to others.

The planet had a lot of trees and most of the buildings seemed to be built using the trees and rocks as foundations and supports. You saw as many maus entering and leaving from the equivalent to windows as the ground level doors, or perhaps they were all doors because they were either human sized or cat sized for use.

Finally Sailor Mau and her escorts led us to a building that had a large tree's roots growing around the base of the building's front. Again there was a large entrance sized perfectly for an adult human male but looking upwards you could spot smaller and larger panel-less windows that had branches of the tree or ridges of the building directly beneath them or only a short space away.

We were met by a little black and white kitten; the kitten ran forward to one of the aide's crying in a tiny squeaky voice "daddy!"

Lance had made a very excited squeak at the little kitten's voice, the others jumped or stared, or joined Lance in his excited cooing at the little kitten's voice.

I did not react, I've been told of a talking cat before by the princess and mate of my 'master' in my dreams. But that cat had a mark upon its brow, the mark of the moon, none of these mau had such a symbol.

"It talked!" Pidge was so excited "I didn't realize you all could talk in your cat forms!" her voice was rising octaves

Sailor Mau purred out another laugh "you humans are very entertaining; how do you react so when your world is so full of magic?"

We all kind of froze, unsure and confused

"we don't have magic on earth," Keith answered

'_we did once, long ago_' I thought to myself

This time it was Sailor Mau and her attendants turn to be confused, she glanced at her escorts and flicked her tail seemingly dismissing them because they bowed and left. The male had scooped up the kitten as he turned away

"follow me into the nest, there is much you do not know or understand it seems" she commanded

We followed once more as she led us into the den, we stepped into a lower circle in the floor that had cushions and a low table

"sit" she commanded

We all sat; Hunk, Lance, and Pidge sprawled over the cushions while Lotor and Allura both sat straight up on a pair of cushions with their backs against the small wall and Shiro, Keith, and I sat on the wall of the dip with Keith sitting next to Shiro and Shiro sitting almost directly next to were Lance was sprawled.

The intent was obvious behind his actions, even if he was shy about it, it was so silly that Lance could not see those actions for what they were.

I sat a between the royals and the humans, and we waited for Sailor Mau to speak. At first, she only paced the floor across from were we sat, finally she stopped and stared at us all with her eyes narrowing slightly

"You do not know of planetary crystals, that is not surprising most of the many galaxies have forgotten with the loss of the guardians. But you are of Earth, all know that the Sol System is the oldest and strongest of us. And that of the Sol System the Earth is the planet of greatest vitality, the planet of life and dreams. A planet that has always been known for its wild magic and vitality."

The paladins all looked at her with varying expressions of bafflement and confusion

"magic isn't real,"


End file.
